Lightningshock
Lightningshock is my OC. Goldenray the SandWing (talk) You cannot use her unless you have my permission. Appearance Lightningshock is a female SkyWing with bright red scales. Lightningshock is kind of small for her age. She has bright red eyes that match her scales. She has a smile most of the time. Her wings are kind of too big for her. Lightningshock has white horns and blood red spines starting from her head all the way to the end of her tail. She is very skinny and small for her age. She has thin silver talons that are very sharp. Personality Lightningshock is very optimistic at times, but can be mean. She is very tough, when people make fun of her she just laughs with them and pretends it was a joke. Lightningshock tries to be nice to every dragon she meets but some just annoy her.She is short-tempered and doesn't like it when people make fun of her, but when people do she snaps right back at them with an even more insulting insult. She tends to zone out a lot. She has a very active imagination, which in her case can be good but also bad. Dragons think she belongs in a mental asylum because she's just crazy and insane but in the good way, to her friends at least. She talks to herself which makes dragons think they should stay away from her,she also tends to laugh like a psycho when she talks to herself.Even though she's talking to herself and laughing uncontrollably, on the inside she is thinking actual thoughts other than about butterflies and such.She really is sad on the inside, because people think she's crazy and that scares some dragons away. Lightningshock can't control her crazy side, it happens whenever it wants and stops whenever it wants. When Lightningshock isn't going crazy, she usually reads or draws to calm herself down. She is constantly depressed and sad most of the time which doesn't help anything. She also writes out her feelings on paper a lot to get her feelings out. Whenever Lightningshock talks, she is really talking to different personalities and not just herself, which is why you might see her arguing with herself sometimes about silly things and maybe serious things sometimes. History Lightningshock was born a few years after the war. She grew up with her crazy side blocking her way to do anything good most of the time.Her life is most spent inside a mental hospital that she grew up in. She hasn't seen her parents in years. When scientists found out about Lightningshock's abilities they brought her to a lab where they did experiments and tests on her to see what caused this. They did several experiments and tests, most of them very painful to her, to find out what weakened her. She is still currently in the lab. Lightningshock has escaped. I repeat Lightningshock has escaped. Hide. Abilities Lightningshock does not have fire. Her huge wings make her a wonderful flier and she is a powerful fighter.(I'm not sure if this would be an ability since it's pretty useless) When her eyes spark it means electricity is going to start coming out of her body randomly.(Example. If she's walking in the forest a random bolt of electricity will strike anything that's near her) She does NOT have the power to control this electricity. When there's too much electricity in her and she starts to fly it can cause an electrical storm. Weaknesses She cannot touch water. When she touches water it electrocutes her which sends a painful jolt through her body. When it rains , with every drop it sends a very very painful jolt through her body. When she has too much electricity in her and she flies it causes it to storm with a whole bunch of rain. She cannot breathe fire. She cannot go near dragons because if she does she will electrocute them, but it will take a few minutes of being electrocuted by her to actually get hurt. She can't control her electricity. Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Content (MoonlightTheNightwingYOLO) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student)